Leon Bell
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Ben Cotton |number = 017 |notebook = Chuck's competition on Terror is Reality. An obsessed former fan, now determined to beat Chuck at the ultimate death match. |job = Former Supercross racer contestant |mission = Meet the Contestants |weapon = Slicecycle |health = 2500 |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Leon Bell is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is a Terror is Reality contestant who idolized Chuck Greene when he was a professional Motocross racer, but thinks he has gone soft since then. He is a survivor of the Las Vegas zombie outbreak, and a psychopath in the Fortune City outbreak. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Leon competes against Chuck Greene, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller in the Terror is Reality event. Before they head on stage, Leon taunts Chuck about his dead wife, implying that Chuck's incompetence was the cause of her death. Meet the Contestants Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, nearly cutting Chuck in half with his slicecycle and would have hadn't Chuck thrown himself to the ground in time, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon continues to taunt Chuck as he is immolated, claiming he will never beat him. When Leon finally falls to the ground, Chuck dryly quips "Yeah, you're on fire." Defeating Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a Dirtbike and a workbench for creating Combo Weapons. Battle Style Leon has really only one attack, which is to hit Chuck with his bike. He spends most of the fight circling the area and then attempting to ram Chuck and knock him flying. Touching the bike chainsaws also damages Chuck. Leon may also stop to perform a few doughnuts; spinning in circles before righting his bike to face Chuck he only taunts Chuck after this. It's a bad idea to get close while he's spinning, as he'll launch Chuck into the air if he gets hit. Also, getting hit by the moving bike but not the chainsaws will still send Chuck airborne. Tactics Leon can be quite hard to hit, as he spends most of the battle moving and can deal damage without stopping. But every so often he will stop and taunt Chuck, even if he's nearby and this is good chance to get behind him and strike him. He usually taunts by yelling an insult while punching the air with both hands. If he takes damage, he may immediately stop taunting and drive forward. If Leon is charging towards Chuck, wait until he's about 2 seconds away and dodge roll perpendicular to him and he should miss. Strike him only when he taunts, or he might snag you with the chainsaws. He will usually taunt after doing doughnuts. Trivia *His fight music is the Terror is Reality theme song, which also plays at the Overtime Mode credits. It can be found here. This song sounds similar the Marylin Manson's "The Beautiful People". *Leon shares some similarities with Kent Swanson from Dead Rising, being a professional rival to Chuck that sees himself as superior in every way. *After defeating him, Chuck can make motorcycle combos, such as the slicecycle (shown on this picture), inside his trailer. *Leon bears some resemblance to the Convicts, in that both almost kill the main character of their respective games on their psychopath initial encounters, and that both use vehicles to get around the parks. Both psychopaths also kill another survivor in the encounter cutscene. *It's highly advised that Chuck not be accompanied by a survivor when fighting Leon, even if they can fight Leon at a distance. If Leon manages to attack them, then they will die immediately because of Leon's slicecycle. *Leon does not appear in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, instead he is replaced by the Psychopath version of Chuck. Oddly his green motorcycle is in Chuck's trailer rather than Chuck's yellow motorcycle. On Chuck's trailer the word "loser" spray painted in green can be seen, possibly Leon's doing. *The TiR employee uses an edited model of Leon's face. *Both Leon and Tyrone King call Chuck "Chucky". They also both insult Chuck upon their first meeting outside the arena. *Despite calling Chuck a coward, Leon employs hit and run tactics. *Leon is never seen off his bike except in his death cutscene. *Leon appears to think the outbreak is an extension of the Terror is Reality games. He claims humans are worth twice the points. One of his fight taunts is "Triple points for killing Chuck!" Also, a line he says before igniting himself is "That's right... Quadruple points, Chucky!" *Leon appears to take a great amount of damage from laser swords. *Leon's massive pride is most likely the cause of his inability to feel fear or accept any losses. Like when he failed his attempt to prove that he's "better than Chuck". He cannot accept his "failure". *Leon's voice is similar to that of Charles Lee Ray from the Child's Play series when he is talking or laughing maniacally. Gallery 957985 20100613 790screen005.jpg|Chuck defends himself from Leon. Leon noel.png|A delivery truck featuring Leon's profile. Leon1.png|Leon approaches Chuck. Leon2.png|Leon challenges Chuck to a race to the death. Leon_burn.png|After he is defeated... Ddrsng2-20101019-183754.png|...Leon burns to death after declaring... Ddrsng2-20101019-183803.png|..."I'm number one!" Ddrsng2-20101019-183806.png|To which Chuck replies, "Yeah, you're on fire." Leon456.png PortraitLeonBell.png|Notebook Portrait 33.jpg|Dramatic shot of Leon Leon B.png|Leon presents Leon.jpg|Leon Bell ~ Leon mirror.jpg|Leon Mirrored Leon sit.jpg|Leon Sitting Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters